You'll Never Know
by kiene
Summary: She keeps on waiting for him, she waits for his arrival after he left her without any assurance if he'll ever return. She waits till she wilts.. R


**You'll never know**

Dark haired shinobi walks limply towards the big marble. His calloused hands made their way on the engraved names, slowly moving his fingers to that particular name, it rested on it feeling every edges of the carved name.

I never imagine her name will be put here... earlier than mine. I wish mine is the one carved on this piece of stone. Maybe it's not my time... not yet but she... is it her fate to passed away like that? Or is it my fate to live once again in the darkness?

_Darkness..._

Am I going back to darkness again? When I already felt the warm of the light? When I already felt how to live my life to the fullest? When I already felt I'm alive and loved that I didn't felt since that fateful incident? I don't dare to go back to shadows again. I don't like it, I hate going back to it but do I have any choice? I already love the way my life goes, but how will I go on? if my light lost its brightness? if the stars in my darkest night disappeared?

She's sunny as a sun. She is the brightness in the darkness. Dazzling like stars at night making it bright and alive, contrasting the coldness of it with her warmness.

_**You'll never know**__** how much  
your smile lights up the room  
or your laughter fills my soul,  
making all the little problems of the day disappear**_

"_Are you alright!" _

"_It's okay.. Sasuke"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

Her melodic voice is endlessly playing in my head. How I wish I can turn back time. Turn back time to hear her voice sweetly calling my name. Turn back time, to hear her cautions and to see her worry about me. Clandestinely, I enjoy it.. I don't know why, maybe because I want it.. I want somebody to care for me... to love me. But now, there's nothing I can do but to wish, only wish for something impossible, wish and hope for miracles. When will I ever hear again those words again?... the words she never get tired of saying to me, the words full of concern, worry, and love. I really don't know how she knew what to say at particular situation to make me feel at ease. I don't know how she makes me feel comfortable when no one really knows how to. Maybe she is just gifted with such compassionate and loving attitude. I love to hear those words from her though my reply is typically an insult, rudeness, or cruelty. Despite that I said those expressions to her, she never get tired of loving me. But who gonna say those words to me again with so much emotions and affection just like her?

**_You'll never know_  
**_**how much it means to me  
when you do or say something  
thoughtful and totally unexpected —  
usually just at the moment I need it most.**_

Weak...

Worthless...

Feeble...

Pathetic...

Yes, that are the words I use to praise her. I told her she's weak, she's nothing, she's... worthless. Though I know.. I really know that she's opposite of those words.

She's not weak. She improves physically that she almost beat Ino in Chuunin exam, she protected me from anyone who tried to kill and hurt me, and she protected me with her whole heart, body, and soul. I remember she have gotten her hair cut because of the sound ninjas. I hate myself for being weak that time, for not being able to protect her.

She's not worthless and definitely not zilch. She's important to Konoha, to team seven, to Kakashi, to Naruto, and to me. She's everything to me.

As she matures, she becomes stronger. Stronger than any kunoichi in Konohagakure, she is the best medical ninja with the help of fifth Hokage, excels also in every field of jutsus-in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and most of all in genjutsu. I secretly admire her strength, her guts, and her determination. As she improves I slowly gained respect for her, I slowly become proud of her and I slowly felt these foreign feelings for her.

_**You'll never know**__  
**how much pride I hold in my heart  
for the person like you and the things you do —  
for your strength and your gentleness,  
your courage and your determination,  
your accomplishments and your dreams**_

I regret being an idiotic arrogant bastard, acting and behaving like one. I hate myself for taking her for granted where actually she is my top priority. I became strong for her 'coz I never want to see her hurt nor crying because of me. But I'm just a hypocrite, I don't want to see her hurt but I'm the one who always hurt her, I'm always the reason behind her tears, and I am the one who wounded her heart deeply and severely. I always turned her down; I do the opposite of everything she do for me. Everything. Though I really love her, I push myself away from her.. I just don't want her to make her way to me. I just don't want to fall for her madly and deeply. I just want to make sure that Itachi is dead so that no one can ever use her or harm her. I just want to see her safe and alive.

How I love that smile of her. Her smile that enigmatically makes me feels as if everything's alright. Her sweet giggles and her jovial attitude and her optimistic character made me feel relieve, and strong. How will I forgot those characteristic of her? The unique trait of Haruno Sakura, her smile, her voice, her cherry hair, her innocent jade eyes everything about her. How will I forget her undying love for me? And most of all how will I forget her?

How will I take her out of my mind?

How will I forgot her warmness?

How will I forgot Haruno Sakura? if she is already etched in my heart?

* * *

"Sasuke" blonde-headed ninja look at him solemnly. The happiness and cheerfulness vanished in his cerulean eyes. He is looking for him everywhere and just what he guessed he will find him here. Sasuke is still unstable because of his injuries from his latest mission, his fateful mission – the mission which take 'everything' from him. Just like him, his heart is stinging because of her sudden lost. She is one of his best friend. She is one of those persons so dear to him, one of those people who accept him for what he is. She understands him, cares for him, love him like what best friends do. Yes, she usually knocked him down but he learned to love it. For him, she is not Haruno Sakura if she didn't hit him. Naruto kneel down and touched the cold marble stone, just like Sasuke he caress the engraved name. He look at him again, he pities his best friend. He is certain Sasuke will have a hard time accepting her lost. He knows long time ago that Sasuke have something for her, he is just afraid of it. He is afraid of love since he already experienced how hurtful it is.

He stands up and brushed the dirt away.

"Sasuke" he put his hand on his shoulder and squeeze it lightly, he left him.

Sasuke grip his left arm, he grasped it tightly and his blood started to ooze.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" his eyes are dull, and lifeless. He finally avenged his clan but nothing changed, he only lost his reason to live.

He entered his room, and lay down on his bed. He stared tediously on the ceiling. He is in this dark room again, he remember when she stayed here everything is bright. But he left her and the Konoha for his mission and that mission took her away from him. He noticed a navy blue box. Out of his curiousity he brushed the dust on it and opened it, he found a note inside.

_Sasuke,_

Sasuke-kun... I'm happy you've come back.. I really missed you..

You'll never know  
how much I need you by my side —  
in the best of times and the worst of times  
and all the times in between.  
It really doesn't matter where we are  
or what we're doing,  
as long as we're together to share it all.  
I love you with all my heart and soul.

'Welcome back'

Love,  
Sakura

He stared at the note. His heart is stinging, although he left her without assurance if he'll ever come back, she is still waiting for him, her unrequited love waiting for him. He spotted something shining in the box. He was stupefied at what he was holding; it is a brand new Konoha head protector welcoming him.

He can't stop the tears. Since he lost his family he never cried, for crying is a weakness for him. But he doesn't care if he show his weakness this time.

"Sakura.."

_You'll never know how much..._

Owari

A/N:

forgive me for my grammatical errors..

don't forget to review it'll help me a lot... thanks..

I hope you enjoy reading my fic...


End file.
